Burning Desire
by ChocoBanana Parfait
Summary: Nel has a problem and Albel has the solution. Rating T just to be safe.


A little tribute for the summer. Because I'm sure most of us deal with this problem. And I can't believe I'm writing this kind of story :sweatdrop:

Also, the characters are a bit OOC. I didn't want to do this, but it's the only way the story flows well.

Anyways, without further ado.

Disclaimer:  
Sadly, I only own a copy of Star Ocean 3 and an official strategy guide.

* * *

He's going to be a dead man. The next time she saw his infuriating face, Nel Zelpher was going to chuck her daggers right into the heart of one Albel Nox. She hated how he taunted her and called her fool (well, he called everyone fool, but that's beside the point.) She hated that annoying smirk on his face and his indifferent attitude. And most of all, she hated how right now, he was her one and only way of satisfying and calming down a burning itch in a place where the sun usually doesn't shine. Nel was so frustrated that she almost would've stuck her hand up her skirt to satisfy herself, but that would result in many strange glances from the townspeople in the street and would've destroyed her reputation.

She tried to hide her discomfort whenever the group sat down together for meals or when they were in public places in general. But the damn Albel the Wicked seemed to know what was troubling her and sent her knowing glances when no one else was looking. Nel wasn't sure how he even knew about her predicament, but one thing was sure: he definitely was playing with her and wouldn't give her what she wanted until he went directly to him.

So here she was, on a rampage, trying not to rub her legs together as she walked, and hoped that she would find the former Black Brigade captain in a secluded place. After she got what she wanted from him, she'd set his braids on fire as payback. Just as she came to a secluded garden, she found her target sitting peacefully against a tree. The Crimson Blade wasted no time in marching up to him, glaring so hard at his head that it would've exploded if looks could kill (sadly for her, they can't.)

Albel looked up to see Nel's scowling face, and he smiled his arrogant yet slightly seductive smile, which made Nel more irritated. "Well now Zelpher, this is a surprise. I didn't think you'd actually come looking for me."

Nel tried to keep herself calm as she addressed the cocky man in front of her. "The game's over Nox. Just give me what I want and maybe I won't have to kill you."

The captain turned his gaze away from her. "Why Zelpher, I have no idea what you're talking about," and smirked at her agitated form.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You've been taunting me for days, but you won't give me what I need! I know you have what I want!" Nel was getting more aggravated with his calm demeanor and how he was toying with her. She was getting desperate and didn't know how much longer she could hold it.

He laughed, and Nel was about to send a bolt runology through his body when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his sitting form so her back was to his chest. This made Nel surprised, and she had no idea what Albel was thinking of doing. "Albel Nox, what in Apris's name do you think you're doing?!"

Albel's gauntlet wrapped around her waist, and he started to put his good hand up Nel's skirt as he whispered into her ear. "If you really want something Zelpher, just ask me directly and I'll give it to you." As Nel was about give him a piece of her mind, his hand found the sweet spot that had been plaguing Nel over the last couple of days. All she could think about in that moment was how good his fingers felt against her. Nel started to relax and tense up at the same time as Albel's fingers moved slowly up and down in a line across her skin, and her mind started to go crazy after he started to rub the spot harder in a circular motion.

Albel's eyes had a wicked gleam as he watched Nel's reaction to his movements. She was just too much fun to tease. "How does that feel Zelpher? You never felt anything this good before, have you?"

She couldn't think straight as she was being fulfilled, heat and relief spreading throughout her skin. "Shut up Nox," she managed to voice out as she squirmed with every rub that he gave her. Just when she thought she couldn't feel more pleased than she was now, he started rubbing her harder and faster, sending more shocks through her body. She nearly lost her mind when Albel started to use his nails to graze her skin as well, leaning her body back into his and clutching his gauntlet with a death grip.

Albel couldn't help but start laughing as he saw Nel's response to him. It really was amusing to play around with her. He'd have to find new ways to annoy her so she'd come seeking him out again. As if sensing his thoughts, Nel came back to her senses, grabbing his hand and brining it away from her body as she turned around to face him, her face red from embarrassment as she yelled right in his face,

"Albel Nox! Stop scratching my mosquito bite and just give me the damn medicine already!"

* * *

Sorry, I know this was kinda lame, and the ending is kinda lame too, but I'm getting quite sleepy. And mosquito bites suck.


End file.
